This application responds to the NIMH program announcement entitled Exploratory/Developmental Grant (R21) Program (PA-00-073). This project is the initial step in a larger program of research that will ultimately improve the measurement of family variables critical to the study of children's use of mental health services, adherence to treatment recommendations, and mental health outcomes. In order to improve our understanding of the mechanisms by which families make decisions regarding their children's mental health treatment, investigators need reliable and valid measurement tools. However, few resources exist for examining the way in which families impact their children's treatment, service use and outcomes. The primary goal of this research is to examine fully the psychometric properties of several instruments that have been used frequently in children's mental health services research. This is the first step in a broader program of research that will lead to the development of instruments that are economical to apply, and appropriate and valid for use with families of diverse backgrounds (e.g., racial and ethnic, socioeconomic). The proposed study focuses on two constructs shown to impact family help-seeking and treatment decision-making for their children with emotional and behavioral challenges. These include: 1) family empowerment and self-efficacy; and 2) impact of children's emotional and behavioral disorders on the family (i.e., caregiver strain, burden of care). The examination of these measures will be guided by a well-articulated theory informed by the theoretical and methodological literature, and will be enhanced through collaboration among investigators and consultants from complementary disciplines and backgrounds. The major activities of this research include (1) refining the theoretical model that will guide analyses following an extensive review of the literature, (2) conducting secondary data analysis on the substantial data available on these instruments, (3) collecting information from caregivers on their interpretations of the items in the existing instruments and their perspectives on family decision-making, (4) drafting refined instruments based on findings from previous steps, and (5) making recommendations to improve the measurement of these family constructs and further outlining future steps in the larger research program.